


The Mortal Insturments: The Other Shadowhunter.

by Ren_of_the_Night



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, F/F, F/M, Kelpies, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_of_the_Night/pseuds/Ren_of_the_Night
Summary: An old friend shows up at the institute, and hangs out with the group.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	The Mortal Insturments: The Other Shadowhunter.

I stepped out of an all ages club onto the hard concrete of the sidewalk, I could hear the cars honking and zipping past me. I took a deep breath smelling the asphalt and pollution. “Smells like Boston that’s for sure.” I thought to myself as I walked towards my motorcycle. It was black with a green lightning bolt on either side of it. I smiled as I swung my leg over the side and put my matching helmet on, I lowered myself down to feel the soft cushioning of the black leather seat. I slid my keys into the ignition and turned them feeling and hearing the bike rev to life and hum. I pulled the choke and pulled out of my parking space onto the busy road. I sped down the road making a right turn towards my apartment, I could feel my leather jacket’s flaps fluttering in the wind. I let myself slip away from reality as I rode knowing every twist, turn, and stop light in the road. I was lost in thought when I parked my bike and walked up the weathered brick steps leading up to my apartment. I could see something on the old, dark, wooden door I snapped back to reality as I got closer to it. It was a letter taped right in the middle of the door I ripped it of the door and looked at it expecting it to be some sort of flyer. As I read it I just got more and more angry 

“The’e kickin me out!?” I half whispered half yelled “Shit, fuck!” I swore under my breath pissed off at myself and the landlord. I was relieved that I had left my helmet on as I flipped down my visor knowing that if a mundane saw me with my green eyes flaring in rage and my curly poof of hair turning from dark brown with a green streak in it to solid electric green I would be royally screwed. I walked to the small garage where my dufflebag full of my clothes apparently was. I opened the small white door to the garage where my black dufflebag with a “Luck of the Irish” patch on it along with a three leaf clover patch was sitting on the cold, concrete floor. I sighed as I walked over to it and knelt down next to it I zipped it open to see my few clothes inside. I zipped it closed again and grabbed the strap of it as I stood up, swinging the bag across my body. I turned around and walked off into the chilly air, hearing my heeled, black, ankle boots clicking against the concrete. 

As I walked closer to my bike all I could think of was “Where will I stay?” as I swung my leg over the side of my bike and turned the key in the ignition, I sighed knowing that my only option was the Institute. I pulled the choke and drove onto the suddenly quiet street, I made a left turn as I turned on some music on the radio. Some rock song came on as I made my way through the night, starting the long trip to Manhattan. It took me about three and half hours to get to the institute, it was about two A.M. when I arrived outside of the huge cathedral. I gazed up at it, it was even more gorgeous at night with it’s huge turrets and old brick walls all light up. I smiled and started dragging my bike across the sidewalk into the bushes next to the beautiful building. I parked the bike in the thick brush and put my helmet and gloves in the compartment under the seat. I walked over to the giant, dark, oak, double doors of the cathedral and put my hand on the cold brass knob. “I am Luna of the Nemphilim and request ac-” I cut off and yelped in pain as the knob burned my hand. 

“Ow! You piece of shit!” I wrung my hand out and inspected it to see how bad the burn was. It was a little red on the palm but didn’t hurt to much “Fine then I’ll just use the other ent’ance.” I muttered to myself while walking towards the back of the building I craned my head up to look at the greenhouse in the back middle of the building.  
“Well, let’s see if I can still do this.” I said to myself as I backed up and took a running start before jumping onto the side of the building and finding my old foot and hand holds. I started climbing up the side of the cathedral, quickly finding all of the loose bricks I used to use to hoist myself up the side. I was getting quicker and quicker and I climbed higher, I got close to a turret and pulled myself up onto it to sit for a second. I look around the world feeling the cool air against my face and feeling the roofing under my hands. It was loud, I could hear all the cars honking and the sirens from police cars. It was peaceful hearing the familiar sounds of Manhattan, I lifted myself up and continued to climb up the cathedral now nearing the roof.

I eventually got to the glass panes of the greenhouse, I looked down into the humongous room filled with beautiful plants. I looked to the pane over the swirling staircase inside, I carefully walked on the seams of the panes nearing the one I needed. I knelt down on the thin white seam next to the pane and gently put pressure on the upper part of the window. It fell open with just enough room for me to fit my body through. I threw my dufflebag onto the staircase then I gently slid on my back into the open window and felt my boots hit the metal step of the stairs. I dropped down onto the stairs and reached up to close the window, then reached down and grabbed my bag and swinging it across my body. I looked around me at the garden, I took a deep breath in smelling the sweet sent of the flowers. I smiled and walked down the black, iron, winding stairs to the concrete floor.

I walked through the open doors into the hallway with it’s red carpeting lining. I walked down the stairs into the huge hallway, I walked across the hallway to a closed door. I slid a key out of my bag and put it in the knob, turning the key to the left before opening the door and walking into the room. It was exactly how I remembered it with it’s black walls with a green stripe running horizontally across the middle of the walls. On the wall across from my bed was about ten records of my favorite albums. Behind my bed were five posters of my favorite singers and bands, I threw down my bag on the floor and changed before collapsing onto my bed in my bra and underwear. I gazed up at my ceiling my last thought before drifting off to sleep lingering in my mind “Let’s just hope that the Lightwoods aren’t on vacation and that Alec is still here.”

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes  
“Guess no one bothered to close the curtains while I was gone.” I muttered under my breath before walking over to my black out curtains and closing them. I walked over to my bag and dug out a black, short sleeve top, with black lace near the collar bones to the chest, and roses embroidered on the shoulders. I threw it on my bed then grabbed black, ripped, skinny jeans and put them on along with the top. I walked over to my ankle boots and slipped them on and zipped them up, I stood up and walked over to my door and turned the cool brass knob half expecting it to burn me. I sighed in relief when it didn’t burn my hand and opened the door, I walked out into the hallway and quietly shut the door behind me. I let go of the handle and started walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. As I got closer to the kitchen I shrugged on my leather jacket and shivered. I could hear voices now they sounded like they were arguing about something. I stifled a laugh “Sounds like their home.” I could see the kitchen now, the TV was on some kind of mundie news station. I couldn’t see anyone at the table, when I got to the door way I could see Izzy, Jace, Alec, and some new girl standing in the kitchen, Izzy and Alec were at the counter looking for something in the cabinets while Jace and the girl looked through the fridge. I leaned against the door frame and watched  
“I don’t see anything, Izzy!” I heard Jace say moving some things around in the fridge.  
“Well keep looking, there has to be some sort of food!” Izzy snapped back at him. I smirked and walked behind Alec and draped my arms over his shoulders, I could feel him stiffen up not knowing who was behind him. 

“Hodge fo’gettin to feed you guys again?” I asked him teasingly, I could feel him relax under my arms as he recognized my voice. He spun around quickly so he was looking at me  
“Why are you here?” he asked me trying to sound annoyed, I crossed my arms across my chest and put on an annoyed face.  
“I got kicked out of my apa’tment.” I told him not looking at his face, I could hear him trying not to laugh, I glanced at him to see him grinning.  
“Well we missed you anyways so I say it was a good thing.” I smiled and was about to say something sarcastic back to him when I heard Izzy squeal in delight and I was quickly captured by two strong arms hugging me.

“You’re back!” she squealed happily while I stood frozen in her arms unable to move. I looked at Alec and mouthed  
“Help me!” to him which caused him to burst out laughing. Isabelle released me from her grip and I took a deep breath of air “Hello to you to.” I told her catching my breath, I turned around to see Jace smirking at me  
“Well look what the horse dragged in.” he said to me in a sarcastic tone while smirking. The girl turned to look at him  
“Isn’t the saying ‘Look what the cat dragged in’?” she asked confused.  
Jace shook his head while looking at the floor “Forgive me she is a mundane.”  
The girl looked annoyed “I am not!” she told him outraged. 

I laughed and looked to the girl she had bright red hair, green eyes, fair skin, and was somewhat short. I nudged Alec in the arm getting his attention  
“Piss me off.” I told him while the girl looked at me confused, Alec just shrugged.  
“Sure, your singing sucks, your taste in clothing is atrocious, and you sound funny.” He watched me start to look at him with a murderous look in my eye, I looked back at the girl to see her looking at me astonished. She was looking at my hair and eyes with amazement, I smiled and let myself calm down.  
“Neat trick huh? What do you think I am?” I asked her watching her studying me.  
“I don’t know, you don’t look like a pixie but your hair….” she trailed off looking very confused.  
“I’ll give you a hint.” I told her and spun around so she could see the patches on my jacket. When I spun back around she was looking at me confused  
“Luck of the Irish?” she asked me still confused “I give up.” she said throwing her hands up in the air.  
I smiled “I’m a Kelpie, and my names Luna.” I told her while leaning against the counter.  
She looked happy “I’m Clary Fray, Shadowhunter in training.”  
I nodded at her before looking to Alec “I hate you.”  
He smirked “Feelings mutual, Clover.” I could hear the others snickering while Clary stood there confused.  
“That’s it.” I said to Alec while he was still snickering, I balled my fists and tackled him to the ground. I could hear Isabelle shriek and jump to the side as we fell to the tile floor. I started punching Alec in the chest while he laughed beneath me  
“That doesn’t even hurt!” He said while laughing at me, I raised my eyebrows at him.  
“Do you want it to hu’t?” I asked him smirking and standing up, he looked up at me confused then panicked as I got a wicked look in my eyes and my hair starting flaring bright green.  
“Oh hell no!” I heard Jace swear before he grabbed me from behind and dragged me away from Alec. I could feel him and his strong grip keeping me from punching him. I started kicking out at Alec and Jace at the same time I felt my foot hit Jace’s right thigh. I pushed off of it and broke from his grip and rolled onto the floor before jumping back up to look at him.  
“Ow! You bitch!” He swore at me while griping his thigh, I stood there laughing at him. I could hear Isabelle groan behind me  
“Let’s just go to Taki’s maybe you three can act like adults while you’re there!” She told us pissed off at all of us, mostly me.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading this will be following the plot from the books but Luna will be doing her own things.


End file.
